Used To
by potterlockedintheshire
Summary: A songfic from Mark to Bryon to the song "Used To" by Daughtry.


**Used To**

_Author's Note: This is my first songfic, so it may not be that great, but I decided to post it anyways. Please review and tell me what you think._

_This is written from Mark's point of view, talking about Bryon._

_Disclaimer: I don't own __That Was Then, This is Now __or "Used To"._

**You used to talk to me like  
I was the only one around.  
You used to lean on me like  
The only other choice was falling down.**

We used to be so close, Bryon. You were my best friend, we depended on each other. At least, I depended on you, whether you knew it or not.

**You used to walk with me like  
We had nowhere we needed to go,  
Nice and slow, to no place in particular.**

We did everything together, we were inseparable. I was always the one you paid the most attention to. You were my first priority and I was yours.

**We used to have this figured out;  
We used to breathe without a doubt.  
When nights were clear, you were the first star that I'd see.**

There was never any question until now. I didn't think I'd even have to worry about losing you. You were always there for me, no matter what. I thought you always would be.

**We used to have this under control.  
We never thought.  
We used to know.  
At least there's you, and at least there's me.  
Can we get this back?  
Can we get this back to how it used to be?**

I miss the way things were between us. We said we were brothers even though we weren't related by birth, but it didn't matter. In our minds, we were. I felt like I was so lucky to have a brother like you who cared so much about me. I miss that feeling.

**I used to reach for you when  
I got lost along the way.  
I used to listen.  
You always had just the right thing to say.**

You were always the first one I'd come to when I had a problem. No, forget that. You were the _only _one. I never trusted anyone as much as I trusted you.

**I used to follow you.  
Never really cared where we would go,  
Fast or slow, to anywhere at all.**

It didn't even matter what we were doing then so long as we were together. Maybe you took all the time we had for granted, but I didn't. Every second mattered, especially now that I know there won't be any more.

**We used to have this figured out;  
We used to breathe without a doubt.  
When nights were clear, you were the first star that I'd see.**

Suddenly you changed everything. You had to go and switch things up on me. What was wrong with the way things were? Nothing. I had you and you had me, and I thought we could depend on each other.

**We used to have this under control.  
We never thought.  
We used to know.  
At least there's you, and at least there's me.  
Can we get this back?  
Can we get this back to how it used to be?**

You were my brother before you were her boyfriend. Don't I come first? Wasn't I there for you all the time? You've known me for years, but I guess our friendship doesn't matter to you anymore, no matter how strong it was.

**I look around me,  
And I want you to be there  
'Cause I miss the things that we shared.**

Nothing's the same without you. I've known you for so long that you've become a part of my life I never thought I could live without.

**Look around you.  
It's empty, and you're sad  
'Cause you miss the love that we had.**

Do you wish I was there too, or have you moved on? You've got Kathy now. I guess she's taking my place. If you think she's ever gonna care about you as much as I did, though, you're wrong.

**You used to talk to me like  
I was the only one around,  
The only one around.**

I was a bigger part of your life than she ever was, so why does she matter more to you? I used to be the one you came to when you wanted to talk. What happened to that?

**We used to have this figured out;  
We used to breathe without a doubt.  
When nights were clear, you were the first star that I'd see.  
We used to have this under control.  
We never thought.  
We used to know.  
At least there's you, and at least there's me.**

Why'd I have to lose your friendship? It was one of the things I cared about most. I thought you knew what I was doing. I'd have stopped if you'd asked me to. There were so many other solutions, but you had to choose the most drastic. Was it to prove your loyalty to her? Glad to know I was just someone for you to use. At least you'll be happy.

**Can we get this back?  
Can we get this back to how it used to be? Yeah.  
To how it used to be.  
To how it used to be, yeah.  
To how it used to be.  
To how it used to be.**

I hate you now. I don't miss you. You're not Bryon. You're some guy who's too caught up in your girlfriend to notice anyone else and how much they care about you. You're a guy who'll get someone locked up no matter what how close you once were to him, so I don't miss you. I miss my brother. I don't know who you are, but you're not Bryon.


End file.
